


I think you might be my angel

by siba_writes



Series: Can I build my life around you? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Clark Barker, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jack Kline, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba_writes/pseuds/siba_writes
Summary: Once again, Clark was broken from his thoughts. Maybe he really wasn’t a morning person. He seemed to be engrossed with his mind a lot as of late, especially around Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker & Jack Kline, Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: Can I build my life around you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I think you might be my angel

**Author's Note:**

> the song i put on repeat while writing this:  
> charlie by mallrat

It was almost 6 a.m. when Clark woke up. His bleary eyes struggled to see through the darkness, and could only detect the red, blaring color from the clock on the bedside table. After a couple more seconds, he could finally see the room he was in. Weird. He didn’t remember his closet was right across his bed, and he didn’t have a single sized bed, especially not— _is this memory foam mattress?_ When a small whine was heard from his side as he slightly moved his body to snuggle further to the blanket, Clark just realized that he was in Jack’s room.

Well, he’s not the best in the morning. His mom said it to him all the times.

Clark was about to go back to sleep when he remembered (again) where he was. Almost instantly, he threw his legs and sat on the bed. His clothes were still on, so nothing happened. No, he absolutely wasn’t disappointed.

“Nghh, what’s wrong?”

He turned his head to the sound and found Jack rubbing his eyes sleepily, frown on his head, mouth pinched in displeasure, clearly upset for being awaken so suddenly. _God, he’s so cute_.

 _Wait_ —why was he in Jack’s room again? _Think, you big, dumb alpha, think!_

He remembered a phone call, alone in his house, and microwaved burrito. More bits came to his mind, connected altogether.

Right, he just missed his _friend_.

Honestly, he wanted to laugh _so bad_ at the word ‘friend’. They were not, by any means, exclusive or whatever label you wanted to put. However, they weren’t exactly act like _friends_ either. He always convinced himself that even friends could sleep in the same bed, and cuddled in said bed, and scent each other. _Right?_ Well, he didn’t do those with his other _friends,_ but there was always a special friend for you, and Jack was his best friend not for nothing.

Jack was a little quirkier than any other people in his social life. He didn’t understand references, and not really into things Clark was into, like music. Though, Jack stated that he listened to some of Led Zeppelin’s songs (because of his alpha father) and The Beatles’ _Hey Jude_ (because said alpha father sang it to him when he was little). Clark admitted he could see the appeal of Jack’s preferences in songs, but he also knew Jack liked them just because they were his father’s (both fathers, actually) favorite songs. Clark once brought Jack to hang out with his band members, asked his opinion about their new song, and Jack liked it. Perhaps he’s being polite, perhaps he genuinely liked them which made Clark’s stomach fluttered in happiness and one of his friends complained the disgusting, I’m-so-much-in-love-with-the-cute-boy-in-front-of-me scent wafting out of him.

The point was, Jack might be clueless, but he’s honest and Clark was never fell this deep for someone. He even started finding himself munching nougat whenever he missed the boy, because it reminded him of Jack.

“Are you okay?”

Clark broke out of his stupor at the voice. Jack’s upset face turned into concern. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

Jack didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push him either. He got out of the bed as Clark was checking his phone. There were no messages or missed calls, of course.

“Are you coming home?” Jack asked again while opening the curtains on his room. The light burst inside and Clark finally could see the room. To say he was overwhelmed with the fact that this was his friend’s room, his friend who was an omega, was understatement. The bedding was orange and dark blue, the wall was soft blue and gray, there was a two-panel window on one side of the wall, a desk with scattered books and papers was leaning against it. On the other side of the wall, there were pictures of baby Jack and his too many siblings. He spotted fairy lights hanging behind him. This room was so … Jack. It smelt like Jack too.

_It fucking smelt like Jack!_

The omega’s smell was everywhere and without a doubt, he would smell like him at least until he showered. Oh, he definitely wouldn’t do that.

“Clark!”

“Yes?” he turned his head around so fast his head was spinning. Jack was standing with hands on his hips, now with scowl on his face.

“I keep calling your name!”

He could feel something warm on his cheeks. “Uh, sorry. Wasn’t a morning person,” he answered lamely, faking a yawn for a good measure, though he wasn’t even convinced. “What did you say again?”

Jack sighed. “I _said_ if you want to spend more time here, it’s okay. It’s, _umm_ , Saturday anyway.”

“Nah, I think I’m good. Had to go home before Mom came from work, y’know? I didn’t really tell her I was here.”

Clark swear Jack looked disappointed, but he might as well be hallucinating that because why would sweet, kind Jack be disappointed at the thought of him not hanging out with him more? Saturday was usually preserved for Alfie and Kevin (Jack told him once, excited at the prospect of playing games until his fathers had to literally drag him back home at Kevin’s). Besides, he had full shift on weekends and Jack knew that.

“Oh, okay,” Jack looked down at his feet, hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and his body wiggled slightly like a child being scolded by his parents. “I mean, it’s still early…”

With smirked etched on his face, Clark stepped closer. “Early, huh?” he decided he liked teasing Jack, even from the moment he first saw the boy.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

And Jack had resolved to ignore any advances he made, or he simply just didn’t understand. The latter didn’t hurt Clark’s ego as much.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Clark ruffled Jack’s soft hair, hands lingering couple of seconds more than usual. Their eyes met and Clark was amazed at how blue Jack’s were. There was something magnetic pulled him downwards and before he knew it, his lips landed on the corner of Jack’s lips.

Clark slowly pushed himself away from Jack. “Morning, Jack.”

“… Morning.”

The next things happened almost in a blur. He tried to tell Jack he should get out by climbing down the trees—like how he apparently came the night before, but Jack insisted he should just use the door like normal people while glaring at him like he’s a weirdo. Ironic, in a way, Clark thought.

In the end, Clark found himself walking downstairs with Jack in front of him. He tried to make it as soundless as possible, and made a considerable distance between them. However, what he didn’t expect to come down to were one of Jack’s father was brewing coffee in the kitchen, while the other—from the smell, he knew he was _the_ alpha—was standing by the stair with one hand inside his shirt, probably was in the middle of scratching his stomach. Judging from his stupor, he was just as shocked as Clark.

“Morning, Dad,” Jack beamed at the man across them.

How could Jack be so chipper while he was counting the second of his death right now was beyond him. He tried, and failed, so hard to assure himself that he did nothing _to_ Jack. He was just a friend who was missing his other friend and decided, stupidly, to climb the window of his friend’s room to hang out. It’s not _that_ weird.

“Morning, Jack— _oh_ , and Jack’s _friend_.”

It wasn’t the alpha’s voice because said alpha was still digging holes into his skull. Clark shifted his eyes and saw another man who looked like Jack leaning his head on the alpha’s shoulder, one hand circling the alpha’s arm, while the other holding a cup of steaming coffee. He was smiling inconspicuously at him. Not weird at all!

“Are you staying for breakfast, _Jack’s friend_?”

Jack had the gut to giggle at that. “No, Clark had to go home now. His mom might be worried.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“I know, but Clark also had to go to work. I didn’t want get him into troubles.”

The omegas were conversing with one another about him as if he wasn’t standing, shaking on his boots _right_ behind Jack. Yet, Clark didn’t mind it as much since he could tune them out. He just wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible because Jack’s alpha dad was digging _graves_ into him now.

“So, what do you think, Clark?”

Once again, Clark was broken from his thoughts. Maybe he _really_ wasn’t a morning person. He seemed to be engrossed with his mind a lot as of late, especially around Jack.

“Dean can drive you home. It’s still dark outside.”

“What?!”

The word came from two different people. It was the first thing Clark heard from the other alpha in the room.

“N-no!” Clark added when Jack turned around and looked at him strangely. “ _Uhh_ , I mean, thank you, Mr. Winchester—”

“Castiel, please.”

“—Castiel. I-I really appreciate it. I just didn’t want to bother your husband, and I actually, _umm_ , actually I like walking,” a pause, “I … prefer walking—in the morning. I like jogging. Yes.”

Not the most believable lies Clark had uttered in his whole life, but in his defense, Jack’s alpha _father_ was less than 5 feet away from him and had decided it was his mission in life to destroy him.

Jack led him to the front door and said goodbye. His arms ached to wrap themselves around the omega, especially since he had tasted Jack’s lips, but he refrained them, opting to wave a goodbye before walking down the familiar street towards his home.

* * *

To be honest, it was infuriating. It was close to his lunch break but Jack hadn’t sent any text messages to him. Well, he hadn’t either, but that was beside the point! The fact that Jack didn’t talk about it could mean many things. Did he dislike the kiss? Was it his first kiss? He didn’t really strike Jack as a prude who kept his first kiss for special someone. But, a first kiss was reserved for special someone, right? Clark remember his. It was from a girl. A friend, yes, but she wasn’t special _to_ him. It was a dare, anyway. He wasn’t exactly the ‘go by the book’ kind of guy. Surely Jack wanted his first kiss from someone he considered important.

Was he an important person in Jack’s life? If not, it means that Clark was stealing a precious memory from him. Now he knew why many people called him jerk. He felt like a jerk.

Clark massaged his throbbing temple. For heaven’s sake, it’s not even a kiss! He just _tried to_ pecked his cheeks but missed it and his lips landed near Jack’s lips. Furthermore, Jack definitely would say something if he’s uncomfortable. The kid was blunt.

But it didn’t feel right because Jack acted as if _nothing_ happened. It was probably better if he was slapped, but the thought of Jack hating him made his heart sting. At least he had closure. Jack hated him and didn’t talk to him anymore. He left town, changed his identity, tried not to commit crime, and isolated himself from the outside world to wallow in despair. There, he already had his life planned ahead.

“You look like shit.”

Clark turned his head. Cole was standing across the counter with two CDs on his hand. He wanted to retort back, but he wasn’t really in the mood. He checked his purchases and gave the change back when he paid.

“I feel like shit.”

“You smell like shit too.”

“Stop saying shit!”

“Okay, _butt_.”

“It was one time! And I was fired afterwards, stop rubbing it in.”

Cole raised his hands in surrender. He still has the smug expression on his face and Clark itched to grab a marker and write _butt_ all over it. If only he had the energy.

“Where is your puppy anyway? He was usually following you around.”

“I don’t have a dog?”

“I mean Jack, dumbass.”

The mention of the name made Clark rolled into himself further. His arms laid on the counter with head buried on them. Was it possible for the floor to swallow him whole? He mumbled something incoherently, but Cole didn’t ask about it. His appearance and reaction might already give it away.

Thankfully, the store was almost empty, except for the two teenagers on the counter. His co-workers hadn’t arrived and probably would come in late but it’s not like he cared. He preferred to hole himself up here rather than going home. He worried his mom enough for spacing out at breakfast and if he came back home smelling like rejection, she would know something was wrong which meant she would keep pressing the issues until he relented.

“Hey, buddy, you would scare the customer away smelling like that.”

Clark grunted, “Don’t care.”

“If you don’t stop it, I will make Jack stop you myself.”

The grunt became deeper and more aggressive. Clark noticed his eyes turned red, outraged at the challenge from a mere _beta_. Much to his surprise, Cole didn’t react. His posture didn’t give any indication of a challenge, because he didn’t! Clark was overreacting. He repressed a whine and huffed before retreating back to his pity party.

“Listen, Barker,” Clark didn’t face him, but his body moved slightly to show that he was listening, “I don’t know what happen between you two and boy do I want to know. But, if it’s all in your head, you need to get over it. And I mean it when I said you smell like shit.”

Then, the last thing he heard was the sound footsteps moving away from him, the door being shut, and a soft sound from the speakers humming _the broken hearts club_ by Gnash.

* * *

When Clark was trying to find a good position to sleep, his phone dinged. He reached around his bedside and brought the phone closer. It was almost 11 p.m. and he saw Jack’s display name on his notification. Unlocking a phone should not be nerve wrecking, but his chest was pounding in anticipation? Excitement? Fear? He could not even decide what kind emotion he’s feeling right now!

As the text message open, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

_**Jack:** Are you awake?_

_**Clark:** yea_

_**Jack:** I can’t sleep_

_**Clark:** why?_

_**Jack:** Want to talk to you, but in person_

_**Jack:** Can I come over?_

_**Clark:** no_

_**Clark:** just open your window ok_

It was easier to sneak out his room as he did it many times before. He made sure to left note on his door so his mom wouldn’t be worried when she checked on him. The night air was chilling as he pulled the jacket tighter. While walking to Jack’s place, his mind couldn’t help but wandered to why was Jack so desperate to talk to him. Was it because of the kiss? Part of his mind hoped so, but the other part stubbornly didn’t want to. Did Jack miss him already? Well, it was a nice thought.

He knew there was something between them. It’s impossible not to notice. Clark seemed more _docile_ around Jack. He didn’t mess around as much and definitely stop flirting with any two legs creatures that resemblance human. In fact, he wanted to _keep_ flirting with Jack—too bad the other boy didn’t realize he was being flirted to. It took him a moment to notice that he was attracted to Jack not as a friend, but more. In return, Jack shined brighter, if possible, whenever he was near. His smelled sweeter and his smiles were wider.

Almost all of his friends bought the bullshit of true mates or how someone’s scent could make you crazy. Not Clark, though. He never followed the rule because the moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jack was when the boy asked him, out of the blue, to teach him to play drums. Jack was very bad at it, but he was having fun. And it was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

If Jack wanted to put so much effort to learn the kind of person Clark was, why wouldn’t he do the same? He kept shying away from anything related to feelings around Jack, repressing his alpha, mostly because he didn’t know how to deal with it. Particularly if it involved someone as genuine as Jack.

Perhaps, it was too good to be true he refused to believe that Jack might have the same feelings as him?

Before he knew it, he was standing near the tree that led to Jack’s window. Jack was already looking down at him, waving his hands in his adorable way. Without wasting more time, Clark moved his arms and legs to climb the tree.

“Sorry you have to go all the way here.”

Clark grinned, shrugged it off, suppressing the need to say that he would do anything for the omega without question. “I like walking, you remember?”

However, Jack didn’t reply. He sat on his bed with hands folded on his laps. It was strange seeing him like this. Jack was a quiet kid, yes, but he never saw him so unhappy. There was always something that made him smile; Clark’s failed attempt to make joke, food, dogs, even as simple as seeing a bird chirping merrily on the branch.

Clark squatted in front of him, holding Jack’s hand. It’s warm. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Why did you lie? You hate walking.” It was a mumble, almost unintelligible.

“I-I didn’t, I mean, you know why I had to say that, right?” when Jack didn’t respond, he added, “You must know the circumstance was weird, an unmated alpha coming out from an unmated omega’s room in the morning, but he wasn’t there the day before and—”

“Why did you kiss me?”

It was so abrupt Clark was thrown away from his thoughts. Jack was staring at him and his eyes were honest it hurts his heart. At first, it was hard to try to guess his emotion based on his scent because the room smelled exactly like him, every part and every nook. But, now, he could clearly detect the scent wafting out of him. It was vulnerable and open. There was something akin to sadness, unadulterated. Beneath it, the smell of hope was swelling, but subdued.

Jack didn’t give him a chance to answer. “Do you like me?”

This time, he was no longer holding his alpha back and hiding him as far as the back of his mind. He let it out. It was confident in its movement, yapping happily for being freed. His hands reached for Jack’s cheeks, thumb moving along the cheekbone, caressing it ever so lightly, softly, as if threading his fingers through an angel’s feather.

“I do. I like you so much it hurts.” It was like a dam had collapsed, drowning him with so much intensity it’s hard for him to breath. “I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way. I was scared when you do, you’ll realize how much of a mess I am. How much I don’t deserve you and you deserve so much more, not someone who didn’t take his life seriously and get thrown into jail once in a while.”

“I don’t want anyone else.”

“You say that now, but—”

“I _don’t_ want anyone else.”

He still couldn’t believe something like this happened to him, that Jack was here, so close, so warm, so sweet, so beautiful. His cheeks were soft, his fingers gentle on his. His lips were perfect. Their kiss was slow and relaxed, unhurried. Jack was unsure with his movement, merely following Clark’s lips on his (it’s okay, there were more times to learn).

Jack was perfect and Clarke was holding him a little too tight, a little too scared that this was only a dream and he would go away. Jack’s palms were around his neck, embracing him with the same vigor, and legs wrapped around his waist.

When Clark pushed him lightly on the bed, their lips were still moving, undisturbed. Jack’s eyelashes fluttered, caressing his cheeks. Clark was overwhelmed with so much feelings as he opened his eyes and found Jack smiling at him.

“Your fingers are like ice.”

“Well, baby, it’s cold outside.”

“I understand that one!” Jack chuckled happily, the corner of his eyes crinkled and he smell like sunshine. “Dad always sings that song to Papa every Christmas.”

Clark found himself mesmerized by the sound. _His_ Jack didn’t smell as down as before, and that was enough for now. “That’s so cheesy.”

“I know! It’s funny because Papa hates that song. He said it’s a creepy song.”

He stayed still while listening to Jack’s explanation on why the song was disturbing and how there were more songs that had deeper, uncanny meaning than people thought. The answer was so Jack Clark couldn’t help but falling a bit deeper.

Jack stopped talking when he saw Clark leaning even closer, catching his lower lips with his teeth. “Clark?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Huh?”

“Being cheesy, if it’s with you.”

Their lips met again and moved with the same languid manner. Clark regretted for not being honest with Jack and himself, and how much he was missing. But, there were plenty of time and he was going to use it for cherishing the omega he was holding and loving every inch of his body and soul.


End file.
